


The Neighbours

by bassplayingpug



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Gen, Nosy Neighbours, Pre-Sburb/Sgrub, Short One Shot, Why Did I Write This?, i picked the whitest most generic names i could, its just dave and bros married neighbours, like this is super short, susan needs a hobby, that old lady has secrets man, the ocs are really generic tbh, the ship isnt even a thing, unsettling neighbours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-06
Updated: 2015-05-06
Packaged: 2018-03-29 09:03:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3890458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bassplayingpug/pseuds/bassplayingpug
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alternately titled: Mind Your Own Fucking Business Susan<br/>Based on a comic by shubbabang, the link is in the notes.<br/>--<br/>Susan is getting really fucking suspicious of the Striders and that puppet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Neighbours

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this comic: http://shubbabang.tumblr.com/post/37662022357/you-ever-wonder-what-the-neighbors-thought-of-dave  
> I think I might write about that old lady I mention later, she knows some shit guys.

Susan had made a good choice marrying Harold, no matter what her mom said. The two had a similar disinterest in having kids and liked cats a lot. He also put up with her obsession with horror movies which was a bonus. Sure she’d always thought marrying rich and getting the fuck out of Texas would be nice but Harold was nicer.

They weren’t rich so they’d gotten a nice apartment. Alright it wasn’t nice but there weren’t rats and the neighbors didn’t speak to them so it was nice. The Wi-Fi sucked so most Saturdays they were stuck watching shitty straight-to-DVD movies, or if they were desperate the cheesy Hallmark movies. This was one of those days, just too hot to go out and the air conditioning was working fine so going out was pointless anyways. Harold had managed to find Cloverfield and since there were no better options they’d left it on.

Susan was just getting up to get something to drink when she happened to glance out the window. On the building across from them she could see a small preteen on the roof, crouched in a fighting position with a sword, mirroring the taller man across from him. The first time she saw them was the first time she’d talked to their next door neighbor, an old woman with thick glasses who carried a skinning knife in her crocheted shawl.

  


“Shouldn’t we call the police?!”

“Oh no no dear, that’s just his older brother.”

“We should tell their parents then!”

“No parents to speak of.”

“We need to call child protective services then! You can’t just teach some kid to fight with swords! This isn’t the middle ages! He could get hurt or worse, killed!”

“David’s thirteen dear, he can handle himself.”

  


Susan had asked all the people of their side of the floor and the one above. Many had tried to call and saw no results, it was a futile effort. They never saw marks if they passed the boy on the street and collectively decided to ignore it. Harold had taken the exact same stance on it.

“Harold they’re on the roof again.” She said, squinting out the window as the boy lunged at his brother and was quickly blocked with that puppet. Harold didn’t even sigh at her.

“If you’re up can you grab me a beer?” He’d given up trying to convince her just to ignore it at least a week ago. Susan didn’t go to get him a beer, instead she watched as the brother turned into a blur, puppet pummeling the smaller boy. Seconds later he stood, puppet held to his torso as he looked down in satisfaction to where Susan assumed the smaller boy was. She squinted harder and suddenly his head snapped up, eyes seeming to make contact with her’s even under his dark sunglasses. She paled, her gut just screaming that he’d seen her. He was terrifying, she’d never spoken to him and never planned on it but he made her blood run cold.

Instead of doing anything he just waved with the puppet’s hand. Susan just glared at them, half hoping he’d see.

“That puppet is possesed I just know it.” Harold didn’t even look back, just sighed loudly.

“Honey, just sit down.”


End file.
